The Life Of A Princess
by Vcbgal07
Summary: Based on the Princess Diaries. A Princess due to be married but what happens when she starts to fall in love with someone else? MAJOR TROYELLA FLUFF!
1. Introduction

_Hey peeps. Sorry I haven't updated Fallen in love with his best friend in a while I just can't think of what to write but in the meantime enjoy this story. Here's the first chapter. _

_**Disclaimer : I don't own anything but the plot.**_

_Introduction (Chap 1)_

Once upon a time there lived a princess named Gabriella who lived with her mother Queen Sophia. Her father passed away when she was just a baby. Every Summer Prince Troy and his parents would stay at their palace. This however Gabriella did not look forward to.

One Summer Prince Troy's mother handed her son a box with two rings inside. She said to him, "go and give one to Gabriella, you might need them one day."

So Troy stomped off and over to Gabriella. When he found her he grabbed her hand and put a ring on her finger. Gabriella gave a big smile and gave Troy a great big hug, giggled and ran off. That was the last time Troy ever saw his mother, because she died very suddenly the next day.

_Alright so there you go the first chapter. _

_Please read and review. No silent readers please._

_Thanks_

_Danielle._


	2. Meeting again

_Hey peeps second chapter up! Please enjoy.  
_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. (If I did I'd be in heaven!)**  
_

Many years passed and the children grew up. Troy remained unchanged however Gabriella grew up into a polite and proper young woman. One day Gabriella and her mother were awaiting the arrival of Prince Troy and King Jack to arrive as they were staying at the palace as usual. "Mother do they have to stay here?" Gabriella whined.

"Yes dear, now stop whining!"

She notices King Jack and Prince Troy coming in. "Ah King Jack, Prince Troy, welcome back!"

"It's wonderful to be back, Queen Sophia. How are you your highness?" He asked Gabriella.

"Wonderful thank you. Welcome back King Jack, wonderful to see you again Prince Troy."

King Jack nudged Troy. Troy wasn't paying attention; he was too busy staring at Gabriella. "Man she's hot!" He thought.

"Troy," whispered his dad.

Troy came back to his senses and replied," Same to you your highness."

"You must be tired after your long journey." She calls her lady in waiting," Jennifer, take Prince Troy and King Jack to their rooms so that they can have a rest before dinner."

"Great, when is it? I'm starved!" Troy exclaimed.

Gabriella rolled her eyes at him. He had got cuter, but still acted like a monkey.

"Dinner is in an hour. That should give you plenty of time to settle in." She replied, ignoring Troy. Then she turned to her mother and said, "Mother, can I please go now ?"

"Very well," replied her mother sighing.

"Come Jennifer." Gabriella said sternly to her lady in waiting.

Jennifer didn't hear her; she was too busy staring at Troy. "Wow, he is gorgeous!" she thought.

"Jennifer!" Gabriella yelled again.

Jennifer quickly snapped out of her day dream and followed Gabriella.

_Alright so there you go second chapter. __no silent readers. _

_You know what to do._

_Make me smile and press the big purple button at the bottom of the screen.  
Thanks  
Danielle.  
_


	3. Marriage surprises

_Guten Tag everybody. Chapter drei is up. Enjoy!!!_

Gabriella was sitting in her library with her best friend Taylor, as usual. Gabriella loved to read, she could spend all day in her library if she had the chance.

"I can't believe he is staying here!" Gabriella whined.

"I know he is such a jerk." Taylor agreed.

Just then Queen Sofia's lady in waiting Olivia came in. "Pardon me your highness," she said curtsying. "Your mother requests you to see her immediately."

"Very well, thank you Olivia." Gabriella replied.

"Ugh, what does she want now?" She complained. "I'll see you later Taylor."

When Gabriella came into the throne room she said, "You requested to see me mother?"

"Yes, yes come in. Now you know that when I go you will take my place as queen. But unfortunately the law states that you must marry before you can take your place on the throne. So I've arranged for you to meet Duke Ryan. He's a wonderful bachelor."

"What!" Gabriella yelled.

"Now, now Gabriella, you know we must think of our kingdom before ourselves." Her mother said softly.

"Of course mother," she said with a sigh.

Just then one of the servants came in. "Pardon me your majesty, but Gabriella is to come for her singing lesson,"

"Very well, off you go dear," Queen Sophia said with a nod.

So Gabriella was in her singing lesson and started to sing her favorite song, "My heart will go on," when suddenly in came Troy and started to sing along; neither of them noticing the harmony they were creating. Gabriella went through the song, ignoring Troy the entire time whereas Jennifer couldn't take her eyes off of him." Oh my God," She thought. "his voice is gorgeous!"

When the song ended Gabriella turned to Troy and said, "Do you mind? We're in the middle of a class here."

Troy smiled and rolled his eyes.

Then Gabriella's teacher said, "You both sing so well together."

Gabriella looked at Troy in disgust and said, I suggest you get changed, dinner is in 30 minutes," Then she turned to Jennifer and said, "Come Jennifer," But Jennifer didn't hear her. As usual she was too busy staring at Troy.

"Jennifer!"Gabriella repeated and Jennifer followed, smiling flirtatiously at Troy on the way out.

Everyone was sitting down to dinner when Gabriella came in. "Sorry I'm late I was reading and lost track of time."

Queen Sophia sighed and rolled her eyes.

Gabriella went to sit down when Troy quickly stood up and pulled her chair out for her. "Allow me your highness," he said with a smile.

"Why thank you," replied Gabriella and purposely stood on his foot. "Oh my, I'm so sorry," said Gabriella sarcastically, then she called Jennifer. "Jennifer, go and get Prince Troy some ice for his foot." Then she grinned and took a sip of her wine. Whilst they were eating King Jack said to Princess Gabriella, "so you enjoy reading then?"

"Yes, I love to read," replied Gabriella.

"Do you have any favorites?" King Jack asked.

"I absolutely adore Shakespeare."

Troy snorted quietly.

"Ah I see," King Jack said, smiling.

"I also enjoy archery," she said.

"Well, well, Prince Troy himself has won many awards for his archery. Haven't you?"

"Junior Archery Champion twice in a row," Said Troy proudly.

"Well that is impressive. I myself have won International Archery Champion three years running." replied Gabriella, with a smirk.

Suddenly Taylor came in and said, "sorry for interrupting your majesty, but Gabriella is to come for her dance lesson."

"Very well."said Queen Sophia. Then she turned to Gabriella and said, "Off you go dear."

Gabriella nodded and walked to the door. She whispered to Taylor, "Thank god for that,"

Then the two girls giggled and walked off.

_Well there you go chapter 3. By the way sorry about the german at the start I'm suppossed to revising for my german oral tomorrow but I decided to treat you guys instead._

_ For those of you who don't know it means "Hello everybody. Chapter 3 is up."_

_So you know what to do. Please read and review_

_Danke (Thank you)  
_

_Danielle_


End file.
